


Golden

by janzeebo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stands Still Exist (JoJo), Angst, Crossover with Attack On Titan, Don Leone Abbacchio, F/F, F/M, Fisherman Bruno Buccellati, Fluff, Gang Violence, Germany, Italian Mafia, Italy, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Leone Abbacchio Angst, Leone Abbacchio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Passione (JoJo), Multi, Multi-part Crossover (JoJo), Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, bruabba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janzeebo/pseuds/janzeebo
Summary: Soulmates can feel each other. If one feels happy, the other does too. If one gets punched in the face, the other feels the impact and gets hurt too. It’s unorthodox, really.Leone Abbacchio, Don of Passione, rejects the idea of soulmates. One because he’s too busy running the biggest mafia organization in Italy, and second is because he’s too afraid of commitment.Bruno Buccellati, your local, humble, and kind fisherman. He thinks he’s a little too much of a hopeful romantic, but it’s what keeps him going to wait for his other half--his soulmate.It was an accident for Bruno to stumble upon the rival gang’s turf- witnessing a drug deal. But should we call it “fate” that Leone just happened to be there to ambush the rival gang’s drug deal? It seems that the two meet in an unlikely event, discovering that they were meant to be. Two sides of the same coin.
Relationships: Ghiaccio/Melone (JoJo), Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, Leone Abbacchio/Risotto Nero, Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga, Risotto Nero/Prosciutto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

“I’ve made it clear plenty of times about what we do to those who betray the organization.” 

The man’s gaze is unmoving, his eyes show no remorse nor regret. The room is dark, save for the few lights that brightened up the shadows. There is a pitiful person who’s sat on a chair before the man, face bloodied and soaked with tears. His clothes are a mess of dirt and bloodstains. His knees were shaking- terrified for his life. Leone Abbacchio clasps his hands behind his back, walking in circles around the man glued to the chair. He was just walking normally, but with the aura around him, it was menacing- almost threatening. 

“You gave your life to Passione, you gave your life to  _ me _ .” His voice shows no sign of any waver, he remains a relaxed posture. The man, however, whimpers pathetically in reply. 

“Don Abbacchio-!, I beg of you please-!”

Leone fights the urge to roll his eyes. Everyone who has betrayed the organization always seemed to ask for his forgiveness, seeing as Leone Abbacchio was a man who you should not dare to challenge. The man had the whole of Italy in the palm of his hand. His closet associates stuck by him with every mission deal, meeting, and executions. Any sniff of any wrongdoing will immediately enter his radar. There wasn’t a traitor who could escape his grasp.

All of a sudden he feels a warmth wrap around the length of his cock and cursed inwardly.  _ Out of all the times it had to be now? _

Soulmates are a pretty messy thing. 

Basically, people who are soulmates can feel what the other feels. Be it physically, emotionally, or mentally. Growing up, Leone’s had plenty of times during his life when he felt this supposed soulmate of his.

The first time was when he was studying for a quiz when he suddenly felt his lungs tighten in a foreign feeling and suddenly he couldn’t breathe even when nothing happened. His mother had to rub comforting circles on his back as he hunched over and coughed, trying to take in the oxygen his body needed. It was then his mother explained to him the concept of soulmates. During that night, Leone hoped that his soulmate was okay. He thought, maybe they had drowned or something concluding from the way his nostrils and lungs burned as if they inhaled something they shouldn’t have.

Then over the months, he noticed how his hands usually ached even if he hardly had done chores. He assumed that his soulmate was very hardworking- judging by the number of times he’s felt exhausted after a long day and he somehow smells the slightest hint of the sea breeze. 

It’s a weird thing, Leone thought. To feel what your soulmate feels, even if you’ve never met each other. They say that the nearer you are to your soulmate, the stronger the pull is. The pull that brings you closer to them. 

He found out that they were a man, (Not that he had any complaints) after discovering the ghostly feeling of a hand wrapped around his length when there wasn’t even somebody pumping him in the first place. And besides, there was no period pains so it was not a woman.

They say that the first time soulmates touch each other is called a  _ Sunburn _ . It was said to be a heated spark that ignites both soulmates deep within their soul. Sunburn was said to cancel out all feelings between soulmates. So when soulmates would touch each other, all feelings felt would cease. 

Leone’s mother told him that a Sunburn felt like an eye-opening event in one’s life. According to her, it felt like her whole world changed the moment she touched the hands of her husband. Though she couldn’t feel the heartbeat of her husband or that her husband couldn’t feel the shivers his wife was feeling, it was  _ exhilarating. _

Or so they said.

And right now, Leone’s soulmate thought it would be a good fucking idea to get aroused and jack off out of all the times. He curses this soulmate of his, his manhood beginning to feel tight against his trousers. Leone grits his teeth, fists clenched by his side as he ignores the growing heat between his legs- putting his focus on the man before him.

Then he speaks his final words, wanting to get this done quickly so he could take care of the situation in his pants.

“The world is simply cruel,  _ amico _ . (friend)”

With one look to underboss, razors have started spilling from the man’s throat, falling onto the floor along with splatters and a downpour of blood. Leone turned to look at his underboss, Risotto Nero with a look that can decipher, “You can do better than that.”

As if hearing The Don’s voice, Risotto did not disappoint and used his Stand  _ Metallica _ to manipulate the poor man’s iron and turn it into scissors stretching along his throat. It made the man howl in pain, hunching forward with no clue as to what was happening to him. Until eventually, the pain was too unbearable, and the man had fallen silent.

“Have Fugo and Narancia scout the outskirts of Naples for any signs of dealings. They are to report immediately if they’ve encountered something so I can investigate with Moody Blues.” 

Leone spoke up among the silence, walking back towards the exit of the warehouse with Risotto following behind him. The man with black scleras gave a sound of acknowledgment, nodding to The Don’s lackeys to take care of the limp body on the chair.

“Have the  _ caporegimes _ arrived at headquarters?”

Once the door to the luxury black Rolls-Royce Phantom has been opened for the Don and his underboss, they both enter the vehicle, leaning against the plush seats. 

“Fugo’s texted me that they’ve all arrived and are waiting for you in the meeting hall as we speak.” The underboss shuts the flip phone after reading a text from Fugo.

“Good,” Leone said with a nod and sighed, “I need a little relief, Risotto.”

“Do as you please, boss.”

_ Passione _ . A gang founded by Solido Naso-- now known as Diavolo-- who was defeated by the preceding Don before Leone, Giorno Giovanna. Leone took up the throne six years after Giorno stepped down. Giorno handed his throne to Leone because one: his dream of clearing out the drug trade was fulfilled and that Italy was now a safer place once again, and two: is because he found his soulmate and decided to put behind the mafia and prioritize his other half, Guido Mista.

Honestly, Leone wasn’t fond of Giorno. It surprised him that Giorno chose him to take over, despite his rude treatment of the blood. When he asked Giorno why, the former Don simply answered,  _ “Don’t make me repeat myself. I hate repeating things twice.” _ Nonetheless, Leone accepted. He felt indebted to Giorno because when he was at the brink of death just as they were seeking out Diavolo, it was Giorno who brought him back to life with Gold Experience. 

“Risotto…” Leone throatily moaned as the man pressed heated kisses against his neck, his own hands ripping the joker hat from his underboss to run his fingers through Risotto’s hair.

The thing about Leone was that although he was destined to have a soulmate, he’s never thought of it as a holy grail of some sort. Choosing the comfort of his underboss, Risotto, for his pleasures. Risotto was more than happy to comply- not having found his soulmate yet and because he was eager to please his boss. 

However, the two were just using each other for their sexual pleasures, having no strings attached. Both men were thoroughly focused on the gang, not having the time to go out and look for their other half.

As Risotto’s hand began to wander down Leone’s protruding bulge, he felt a wash of jealousy in his chest- but it wasn’t his jealousy, it was his soulmate’s.

_ Serves you right for jacking off in the middle of an interrogation.  _ Leone thinks, rolling his eyes just as the burn of envy became stronger when Risotto started to palm his erection. 

As usual, he shuts out all feelings. Ignoring what his other half was feeling, throws all caution out the window and kisses Risotto with more fervor, purposely pissing off his other half. And just like that, Leone welcomes the heat of Risotto’s body into his once more, behind the closed partition of the driver’s seat.


	2. 01 | Golden Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One who threatens the golden dream will certainly meet their demise by the hand of the Don.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will have slow updates. Please bear with my and my busy schedule. I apologize if this is short, I just wanted to get something out already so u guys didn't have to wait longer. I will make up for the next chapter. Thank you for reading!

I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream.

* * *

“Shipments from Germany to Italy have been frequent over the last few months, we’re led to believe that the trading is secretly used to transport narcotics from Berlin and Munich.”

“This has been going on for how long exactly?” Asked Leone with furrowed brows as he leaned back against his chair. 

In the meeting room at Passione Headquarters, there was a big circular table in the center of the room. It was like King Arthur’s round table of knights. Abbacchio having a different chair than the rest, a symbol of his mighty power. 

Armando Gudeccelli-- one of his capos, replied, “If my calculations are correct, Don Abbacchio, then it would be six months since we have been receiving shipments from the Germans.”

The alarming rise of narcotics being sold around Italy has been increasing drastically. One of Leone’s capos who was in charge of trades noticed that shipments from Germany would be arriving carrying loads of what they thought were goods, and were assumed to be carrying drugs. Of course, once Giorno had taken over, he made sure to put a stop to any development and marketing of drugs. Making sure to even go as far as to stopping Volpe’s narcotics team in Passione. 

One of the promises Leone had made to Giorno when he was appointed as the new Don, was to put an immediate stop to any illegal drug movements in the country. 

So wanting to prove to Giorno that Leone was capable of running an entire gang, he was determined to get to the bottom of this. 

“Have you any proof that these shipments are indeed the drugs that are currently being sold in the country?”

Gudeccelli produced a pocket-sized bag filled with white powder. “This was found at the loadout, Don Abbacchio. It must have fallen out during transport. Luckily one of my men got a hold of it and reported to me.”

The bag of white powder was passed over to Leone. With a deep breath, the Don took the bag in his hands. He holds it up to his face and scrutinizes the contents.

Leone immediately knew what he was staring at. Though to other people, it could be seen as a bag of innocent white baby powder or something. However, Leone's seen packets like this when he, Giorno, and the gang were executing dealers before. 

It was too familiar not to recognize.

The Don scowls at the packet, throwing it back to the Capo. "Has there been anything else sold besides cocaine?"

"That's what we're still finding out, Don Abbacchio." Replied Gudeccelli.

Leone thought pensively. Fingers are pinching his chin in thought while his eyes were squinted. "Is it possible to conduct an investigation soon as we confirm that these drugs are coming from Germany?"

"I don't see why not, Don." Another capo, Marcelo Rossi, replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "The sooner we act, the sooner we can get to the bottom of this."

The Don nodded his head, “Alright then. As soon as we confirm that drugs _are_ coming from Germany we can make our move as soon as possible. Anything suspicious or anything related to this matter is to immediately be reported back to me.”

The Capos around the table nodded their heads and replied with “ _Sì, Don Abbacchio._ ”

“Alright then, meeting adjourned.” 

Without another word, the Capos stood up from the table. Just like any other meeting, they all line up by Leone’s chair.

One by one, the Capos kneel by their knees-- Leone offers his hand-- and they kiss the back of the Don’s hand. A sign of respect which they were accustomed to. 

He remembered. Right after the morning he had dealt with Diavolo and took over Passione. Giorno sat mightily on the Don’s chair as Capo after Capo kissed the back of his hand in respect while he, Mista, and Narancia watched. Along with the turtle, Polnareff, who was at the table by the window where they stood as the wind breezed in the room.

And just as quickly as the Capos fell in line to kiss their Don’s hand, they were gone as soon as they finished.

“You’re troubled.” Risotto pointed out once the door had been shut and they were the only ones left in the room. Risotto’s observation makes Leone sigh, rubbing his temples. 

“How can you tell?” Leone pushed the chair back and stood. He walked over by the window and stopped. Outside, he sees Narancia kicking a soccer ball to pass it over to Fugo across the field from him.

Risotto and Leone have always been seen together. Aside from the fact that they are intimately close, they trust each other very deeply be it Passione-wise or in their somewhat-relationship. Since they’re like two peas in a pod, The Don and his right-hand, they’re more than acquainted with each other’s personalities.

So it’s not a surprise to Risotto that Leone seemed stressed about the whole ordeal.

“I know your mannerisms enough, Don. I’ve been by your side since Giorno passed his title onto you.” Risotto answered, heading towards the door and holding it open for Leone.

The Don doesn’t answer, he only looks out the window watching two of his closest friends play on the field. Narancia kicks the ball too roughly that it flings in the air and breaks through a window to a room-- the kitchen, to be exact. Though Leone couldn’t hear the cracking of the glass, he can tell how mortified Narancia was.

“Oh my fucking god.” Leone sighed, noting himself to tell Risotto to call a repairman to get another window fixed due to Narancia’s antics. This was the fifth window he broke in two weeks.

He watches as Fugo begins to scold Narancia-- their arguing voices being too loud that from the meeting room, muffled sounds of incoherent words can be heard. Then he notices the gate being opened, an all too familiar car rolling in the driveway.

“What’s the brat doing here? Wasn’t he and Mista supposed to return from Germany in about two days? They’re early.” Asked Leone who began to stride to the open door, walking past it and exiting the meeting room to greet Giorno and Mista. 

He didn’t expect Giorno to visit today. Of course, it had to be today, when the blonde’s golden dream was becoming threatened. 

“Giorno did not tell me why. He insisted that he visits.”

Leone rolled his eyes, clasping his hands behind his back as he continued to walk. “And you didn’t bother to tell me that he _at least_ called beforehand?”

“Giorno wanted it to be a surprise.”

The Don growled, “Dick. He of all people should know I _hate_ surprises.”

Oh, yeah. The aftermath of helping a bunch of (bratty) kids get their fallen soccer ball from a tree’s branch really did him one.

Giorno could have just called.

But then again, if he wanted to say something _really_ important, then Giorno would be visiting to tell Leone (Or the whole gang) in person.

Risotto then speaks again, “Boss, may I be dismissed? I’ve gotten word that there’s trouble in the north of Naples about another gang and I would like to check it out.”

“Go. Come back alive, got it?” The Don stops for a moment to look at Risotto behind him.

Risotto doesn’t need to say another word before he respectfully bows to Leone and heads the opposite direction-- probably going to gather some men before he heads out.

As Leone nears the grand door of headquarters, he sees four figures on their way to the door. Fugo, Narancia, Mista, and Giorno, who were all engrossed in a conversation that had them smiling at each other. 

Giorno’s hair was longer compared to the last time he had visited. Instead of braids, he let it down freely past his shoulders as he wore his signature designer suits accented with ladybugs. Mista still wore a hat on his head. The two had their arms linked together. 

Up until now, he still finds it bizarre how Giorno was able to keep quiet about having a soulmate for six years. Only announcing on that fateful day that he would be stepping down as Don since he wanted Mista and himself to live a life of love. The two were discrete-- secretive, even. Most would have guessed they were just close buds. No one expected that they were soulmates until Giorno and Mista said so themselves.

“That was the fifth window he broke,” Fugo mentioned as a matter-of-fact to Giorno and Mista.

Narancia sputtered, “N-no one told you to count, asshole!” The ravenette scratches the back of his head, “It’s not like Abbacchio is going to find out-”

“Too late, Narancia.” Mista nudged the teenager’s elbow as they saw the one and only Leone Abbacchio who stood waiting for them by the door, a stoic expression on his face.

Giorno scanned the foyer, noticing that basically, nothing has changed since he last visited. “Christmas is near. When do you plan on decorating?” He smirked at the Don who rolled his eyes at Giorno’s question.

“If anyone’s decorating, it’s those two.” Leone nodded his head to Narancia and Fugo who were still bickering back and forth. The Don rolled his eyes with a sigh, “I can’t be bothered to celebrate, Giovanna. After all, I’ve got an organization to run that- bear in mind- was handed to _me_ by you.”

The way Leone and Giorno spoke to each other was nothing new. Leone was still, in ways, rude. Like how they first met, Leone still spoke to Giorno as if he hated him. And in turn, Giorno would brush off the Don’s not so nice behavior. Although when it comes to Giorno when is he not? They may not get along like the rest, however, in terms of Passione, they respected each other highly. 

“Oh come on! What do you mean you’re not celebrating Christmas?” Mista draped an arm across Leone’s shoulders as he grinned, “We’re obviously going to be celebrating with you!”

“Anyway,” Leone shoved Mista’s arm off of him and looked over to Giorno with crossed arms, “What are you doing here?”

The former blonde Don gave Leone a small smirk, “I’ve got some things I want to talk about in your office.”

Of course he does.

Internally, Leone sighed. 

“Oh joy.” Leone deadpanned and turned his back towards them and began walking towards the stairs. Giorno pats Mista’s arm with a gentle smile, and Mista understands with a nod of his head. “Oi, Narancia, Fugo, call the service crew and get that fucking window fixed.”

The teenager perked up and straightened his posture. “Yes, boss!” Narancia chirped and pulled Fugo by his arm and dragged him towards the telephone where Mista followed behind the two to keep them company.

Now, it was only Leone and Giorno left. It was quiet as they headed to the office. Only the sound of their footsteps resonated against the walls, men posted by doors would bow their heads as Leone passed. 

"How have you been, Abbacchio?"

As they reach the door, Leone twists the knob open with a grunt and enters. Giorno follows behind him and shuts the door closed, walking over to the vacant seat in front of the desk he was too familiar at.

"I'm… managing."

The adult plopped down on his seat behind the desk, making him look mighty as the chair being bigger in size symbolized his power. 

"Any news about him?"

A frown forms on Leone's lips, "What's it to you?"

Giorno smiled softly and crossed his legs, "Don't you ever wonder if he's wishing to meet you? To see you?" 

The Don clicks his tongue, "My soulmate is none of your business, Giovanna. I couldn't care less about him. The gang goes first."

Giorno sighs-- still smiling. "I hope you're ready to see him, at least."

"Did you come to visit just to give me a lecture about my soulmate?"

Though the feeling isn’t as strong as before, he can feel the faintest hint of envy within his heart. No doubt coming from his other half. His soulmate must be very pissed, especially after feelings Risotto’s roaming hands all over Leone’s body from their fun in the car earlier.

Not to mention, his palms have been aching. Pinpricks of nails digging into the skin making subtle crescent-shaped indents. Again, which was coming from his soulmate since Leone had not been clenching his fast. 

The Don could almost roll his eyes at how green-eyed his soulmate was. 

"Straight to business, then. Just like how I ran things."

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, "Don't compare me to yourself. What's going on?"

There's a small pause.

When Leone looks at Giorno, it’s almost like a shadow cast over his teal eyes. Giorno is pursing his lips in thought. Gaze set down on the floor. Leone watches him-- face etched in slight anxiousness for what Giorno is about to say.

"When Mista and I were in Germany…" The blonde begins, rising from the seat and heading to the window with a firm gaze. "I encountered a drug dealing. Particularly in Munich."

The Don stays silent, listening in. 

"I've heard whispers of these drugs being transported from Germany. And then half of these shipments are sent to Italy where it's now being sold to children and adults alike."

"It's been brought to my attention that there are drugs being sold over the country." Leone nodded his head as confirmation.

"Have you found out who's behind this?"

"No. I've only been informed today. I'm still waiting for the capos to report back to me."

Giorno nods his head, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"Okay. Once you find out more, give me a call. Although I think it's better to go to Germany and investigate there."

Leone squinted his eyes, "You want me to go to Germany and find out the source?"

Germany itself was not that far. Merely a plane or a train ride away. Still, Leone has his worries about leaving the country.

"You don't have to. It's merely a suggestion. But if you do plan to proceed with it, Passione has connections with a gang in Berlin." 

"Gang?" Leone tilts his head curiously.

Giorno nodded his head, "It's called Paradis. They're responsible for order in the underground politics of Germany."

"So what-- do they work under the Fuhrer or against him?"

"Neither. They're more focused on the good of humanity and Germany's citizens," Giorno shrugged his shoulders, "It's run by a man named Armin Arlert. Not your greatest combat fighter but he's got great intelligence-- perfect for leadership. I bet he already knows who's behind the drug dealings and shipments."

The Don tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that if I go to Germany, then Italy would be vulnerable since I wouldn't be in the country?"

"You have Risotto. He's more cunning than 2 people combined. He can handle things while you're out of Italy. Narancia and Fugo would help out too if you won't be bringing them."

Leone snickered, "They're the last people I want to bring with me. All they would do is nag each other's ear off."

"So what do you plan to do, Don Abbacchio?"

~ ☆ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! This is a new soulmate Bruabba fic I'm so excited to write. And what's more is this is a crossover between JJBA and Attack On Titan because I can't help but include two of my fave shows in one fic. Since this is only a prologue, it's short but chapter 1 will be longer. Thank you for reading!


End file.
